Various devices have been proposed for filling sand bags. However, a mechanical front end loader is often required to fill the hopper of a bag filling device. Thus, such sandbag filling devices are not stand alone equipment, but instead require other equipment such front end loaders to supply material to the bag-filling component.
Examples of prior art are U.S. Pat. No. 3,552,346 issued to Garden, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,044,921, issued to Cavefly. These patents describe apparatus that require placement such that a hopper or dump truck can be filled by means of a loader.
In the formation of temporary or permanent barricades, bags filled with sand have been found to be the most expedient means of containing diverting water during a flood. Sandbags have also been used as barricades and revetments for the safety of the military personnel. Sandbags are used for construction and the prevention of erosion around culverts, river banks and numerous similar applications. In emergencies the requirement to fill large quantities of sandbags for dike or levee construction often requires many people working under severe conditions.